


Untethered

by aldiara



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Drabble Day 2015, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, come on Ragnar shag him already, crucifixion injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 19:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4932949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aldiara/pseuds/aldiara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not the touch of his own hands that he craves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untethered

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Spikes" prompt on [Drabble Day 2015](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/drabbleday/).

At Lindisfarne, Athelstan heeded the teachings of the church, which forbade the sullying of one’s flesh with lustful touch. He kept his hands to himself and dutifully confessed the occasional wanton dream.

At Kattegat, he started to touch himself whenever the thrill of listening to Ragnar and Lagertha became torture; furtively at first, but soon he got bolder, hoping they’d hear him moaning. Hoping they’d invite him to their bed again.

At Ecberth’s castle, pleasuring himself was laced with exquisite pain, his hands in agony from the spikes that had pierced them. He did it anyway, thinking of Ragnar; waiting.


End file.
